


Fair and square

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yes, true.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback
Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103816
Kudos: 1





	Fair and square

Our story starts in the forest on Fenrir and Daphne Greyback's doorstep. Fenrir has been training Daphne the ways of the werewolf for just over three months now after turning her per her request and she is ready to race him.

Fenrir asked, "Really, little girl?"

Daphne said, "Bring it on."

Fenrir shook his head. "You can't beat me, I've got years of experience as you yourself said so."

Daphne smirked. "Are you afraid I'll beat you, wolfy?"

Fenrir muttered, "Not at all, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Daphne laughed. "Oh, you are scared then."

Fenrir playfully growled. "It is on, first one to the big tree wins then; little girl."

Daphne smiled. "Bring it on, wolfy."

With a, "Ready, set, go," from Fenrir, the pair set off.

Fenrir was so confident in his prowess that he barely even glanced behind him as he sprinted, certain that he was well in the lead.

So, he audibly gasped when he reached the big tree and saw Daphe leaning against the trunk.

Daphne chuckled. "I've been practising as you told me to, wolfy."

Fenrir grinned. "I love you, little girl. Even though you can run faster than me."


End file.
